Too bad it's classified
by volleyballfreaknum1
Summary: Ever wonder how Zach Knows the things he does? No matter what we want to believe, he wasn't born that way, which leaves us with one question: Where did the information come from?
1. Chapter 1

The crisp, cool, air set in between the trees. Excitement and dread hung in the air, masked by the smell of rain in the distance. Small twigs and dried up leaves crunched as I walked further and further in to the forest. I checked my watch (even though I already knew the time.) 4:57, I had three minutes before I had to be at the clearing, in the middle of the woods.

I thought of all the things Damion could tell me. I knew what he could do. Damion was the leader of the Circle of Caven, a direct descendent of Isoeph Caven, and he had power.

I broke free of the trees and stood in the middle of the open field. There were thirty-two seconds until 5:00, and I had no doubt that he would be right on time.

As if to prove my point, Damion stepped out from behind the trees as the silent alarm went off in my head.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I kept all the venom out of my voice as I looked up into his firey red eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Goode. What a pleasure. Have you been watching the Gallagher Academy like I've asked?"

"Yes sir, but it would be easier if you would tell me which one of the sophomores I was supposed to be watching."

"Isn't it obvious?" Damion chuckled

"Well it's either McHenry or Morgan." It took all my strength to say Cammie's name. To say it dull, lifeless, without any meaning.

"Ahhh, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. After all, you are one of my most trusted and loyal agents." This was it. I wouldn't be able to take it if Cammie, my Gallagher Girl, was the number one target for the COC. It's not that I don't like Macey but, well Cammie- I LOVE her. Wait what????? Okay focus Zach….

"You're watching miss Cameron Morgan. Tell us what she does, where she goes. Any thing that can help with our plans. We're counting on you Zach." I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing half way through his sentence. I took me a moment to realize that I STILL wasn't breathing.

After I took care of that MINOR problem, I restrained my self from killing him and said, "thank you sir."

Then I turned around and left, dreading the next time that I would have to come back.

As I made my way through the woods I pulled out my phone and dialed Solomon,

"Hello?" he picked up after the second ring

"Mr. S, it's Goode Guy," I said using my codename. "I have some information on the COC issue, but I should probably tell you in a more secure place."

"Can you make it to the political convention in Philadelphia tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, you can tell me there." The line went dead and I snapped my phone shut, my mind wandering to Cammie.

They weren't going to get her.

Over my dead body…

_**Did you like it? kinda? sorta? maybe? maybe not? Do you want it to be a one shot, or should I continue? Let me know with a review!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the continuous halls of the hotel in Boston, thinking about the reason I was there.

Solomon had sent me to keep an eye on Cammie and Macey for the weekend, while senator McHenry was on the campaign trail. As I neared the end of the hall I saw Macey walk through the doors with Cammie on her side. (No matter how good of a pavement artist she was, I would always see her..). Behind them a dorky kid, who appeared to be out of breath, jogged to keep with them. I recognized him as Mr. Winter's son, Preston.

I took a moment to pray that my disguise was good enough (even though I knew that it was) and that the girls wouldn't recognize me. As I neared closer to them, I couldn't help my self. I bumped into my Gallagher Girl- slipped a note into her pocket- and mumbled "excuse me," in my very best southern accent.

I continued walking around.

After about half an hour, I heard yelling coming from the hotel lobby, as people crowded around a TV, and secret service ran to the secret elevator that normal people- which I was pretending to be- would never know about.

My eyes focused on the TV. And my mouth went slack. For 18.7 seconds I stood there, watching my Gallagher Girl fighting three masked figures. I heard a sickening scream come from Macey as her arm was broken.

Before I could blink, Cammie was on the ground kicking a vent open, and sending a metal shaft flying through the air at the masked man's head.

"Macey Run!" Cammie screamed, her voice kept me frozen in place.

I saw Cammie crawl through the vent, behind Macey, a masked figure following her. In a matter of seconds, the stranger shot back out clutching her hand, and I couldn't help but think: that's my Gallagher Girl.

I pulled my eyes off the screen, and raced up the stairs. When I got to the top floor I looked through the window in the exit door. It showed an old room, full of old junk. On one side of the room Cammie and Macey stood looking bloody and beaten. On the other, stood the three men. I saw Cammie's eyes slip over to a laundry chute for a second, before jumping toward it, pushing Macey in front of her. The masked men lunged for them, but they weren't fast enough. They ran out to the roof, and I opened the door to the room, running to the chute, sliding down it. I landed on a pile of sheets and rolled. On the ground, Macey laid on conscious, her arm lying at a weird angle, but I quickly scanned the room for Cammie. I found her on the other side of the room barely conscious and I ran over to her. She was soaked in blood, and already bruising.

I heard her whisper "Zach", and I felt tears in my eyes…

I woke up with cold chills rolling down my spine. My breathing was off as I thought about the dream. I'd had it every night for the past 3 weeks. My mind wouldn't let me stop reliving that day in Boston. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed.

I had a day to figure out how I was going to get to Philadelphia and meet up with Solomon. It couldn't be too hard though, at least, not for me. I'm a spy, remember?


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd at the train depot was over powering, but I managed to push my way through. Nobody took a second glance as I walked through the cavernous tunnels that winded their way around the whole building. Getting in had been A LOT easier than I had expected, and now I was looking for Mr. Solomon. As I turned the corner I saw a figure walking behind me, so I stopped, just out of sight, and waited. About three seconds after Solomon turned the corner.

"Zach." He acknowledged.

"Joe." I imitated his voice, and he only looked slightly impatient.

"You said you had news on the COC problem."

"Yes sir", my voice was grave as I remembered why I was here, "I've been informed that Macey isn't the target."

"So that means…." He trailed off, and for the first time since I've known him, he was at a loss of words.

"They're after Cammie." I kept a poker face as I said it, and for a split second (and I mean it was like blink or you'll miss it fast) Solomon looked like I had killed his puppy,(no puppies were harmed in the making of that similie) but I knew it was worse.

Way worse.

Cammie was almost like a daughter to Joe, whether she knew it or not. He had been her dad's best friend, and had practically lived at the morgan house when he wasn't on a mission. Don't ask how I knew that, cause you'll never get a real answer.

"Okay, well I'll inform Rachael about this and Cammie well-" I cut him off

"We can't tell her. It's Cammie, She'll do something about it that could put her in danger." Solomon sighed

"Yeah, you're right. So I take it you're not at school this year?"

"Not technically." I smirked

"But you didn't drop out?"

"Think of it as extra credit."

"I don't want to know do I?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

"Okay well I need to head back to the school, you need a ride?"

"I'm sure I can figure something out."

I was standing in the dark of a moving train, taking of my brilliant, but stupid looking disguise, when I heard someone start banging on the door shouting for Macey.

"Ms. McHenry! Ms. McHenry, are you in there? I only need a minute." The knocking stopped and I heard someone messing with the lock- probably picking it. About half a second later the door whipped open and some brunet slid in, shutting the door behind her. Just as she turned around I lunged at her, getting a handful of hair and pulling hard. To my surprise it pulled of the top of her head, and I paused for a minute. Standing in front of me, was my Gallagher Girl, but as I looked back and forth between her and the wig, the happiness left me and I realized that she was HERE. Unprotected. Didn't she know the danger that she was in?

"You aren't supposed to be here Gallagher Girl." My voice was full of anger but I couldn't help it.

"You're telling me that I shouldn't be here?" she snapped, anger was slowly spreading across here face.

"It's dangerous." I knew that I couldn't tell her why, and hopefully she wouldn't ask.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself." Lucky for me, the train picked that moment to lurch and she tripped forward, falling into my arms. She tried to pull away but I held her close, knowing that I couldn't let this moment pass.

"Shhh." I whispered as the voices in the hall got louder, neither of us moving until they faded away. I looked into Cammie's eyes and shifted my gaze to her forhead, remembering the blood. I could still see a faint bruise across her hairline, and at that moment I wanted to hold her tight forever.

I noticed her green colored contacts and brown wig. I couldn't help but say "Nice disguise," as I saw the little back dress that, no doubt, Bex and Macey had forced her to wear.

"You too," She smiled, "but it looked even better in Boston." Holy shit….

How did she….?

"Yeah I-.." I stopped when I heard someone knock on the door. Her eyes went wide as she looked into mine…

"Here." I said, motioning to one of the old collapsible bunks that lined the side of the room. By the time the door burst open, Cammie and I were hidden inside.

"What's going on Zach?" She whispered, and I could hear voices outside the little bunk that belonged to Abby and Macey. "You were in Boston Zach." She tried again.

"Shhh." I whispered, pulling her closer to me with a jerk around her middle. Getting caught wasn't really an option….

"That's how you knew about the laundry shute!" she gasped. "Why were you there Zach?" Her voice was desperate, and I almost caved. Almost.

"Not now." I said softly

"And don't say it was because we were in any danger because at the time we weren't in any danger."

"You want to take a nap or something?" I tried again.

"Yeah, and while we're on the subject, why are you here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you except we should be shutting up now." All of the voices had stopped but I knew Macey was still out there. Because I could hear noises. Noises I really shouldn't be thinking about while I was crammed up against my somewhat girlfriend. Because, well, they were the sounds of kissing, and I don't think right now would be a good time to get _distracted_.

"What were you and Mr. Solomon talking about?" she asked again, and I remembered why I was here.

"You don't get it do you?" I twisted her so that our faces were inches apart. "This is dangerous Cammie."

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out the day I woke up with a concussion."

"Don't make light of this."

"What part of concussion is synonomous with 'making light'?"

"You shouldn't be hear." I said it slowly, trying to get it into her mind.

"You're here," she snapped back.

"Listen, this is no place for…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell her to truth. I wanted to take the words back, but I couldn't.

"A girl?" She questioned, but I stayed quiet, not moving. "A student?" She asked again. "What Zach, tell me what you are that I'm not."

"I'm someone who doesn't have anything to lose." I moved my hand up to touch her face, because out of everything I didn't have, she was the one thing I did. The only thing I had to lose.

But before either of us could respond, the trunk popped open sending us out sprawled on the linoleum tiled floor. I looked up and saw Macey looking down at us as she said, "Well this wasn't on my agenda." Cammie and I quickly righted ourselves as Macey turned to me and said, "Hi Zach."

"Hey Macey," I nodded casually, "Sorry to drop in." I smirked, knowing it would irritate atleast one of them, "but Cammie just had to be alone with me, you know how she gets."

Before I could blink Cammie smacked my arm and I flinched. Only a little though. "You know, you're going to hurt me one of these days and then you're going to feel really bad about it."

"Yeah," she started, "well maybe if you'd be honest with me for once-"

"Um, just so you know," Macey cut in, " Abby will be back in approximately two minutes, so you two love birds might want to make this quick."

I jumped up fast grabbing my bag, and made my way over to the window, it was about time for me to get off anyway, "thanks, but this is my stop. He McHenry, you mind?"

As Macey opened the door and distracted one of the gaurds, I ran down the hall to one of the doors. Stopping quickly, I turned to Cammie and said, "Hey Gallagher Girl, promise me something. Be," I reached up to the faded scar on her head again and traced its faint outline,"Careful." Then I took a step back and slid the door open, cold wind slammed up against me, as I fell back into the night, my eyes resting on Cammie one last time.

I pulled my parachute.

Who wants to play a game? Simon says review the story! You don't like that game, okay how about truth or dare? I dare you to review the story and tell me the truth. Did you like it or didn't you? Why or why not? I won't get better unless you REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm just letting ya'll know that I'm going to be updating ALL of my stories(except for the one-shots of course) and that they should be up by Wednesday at the latest. I'm sorry for my lack of updating skills, and I promise that I'll work on it.

Stick with me please:)

R&R!

Peace. I'm out.

Becca:)

P.s. My chronic case of writers block is gone!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a filler chappy! I'll have a longer one ready for tomorrow:)  
**_

Blackness. I was falling into complete blackness as I jumped from the train. I took a moment to remind myself to wear a jacket next time (who knew jumping off a train from a bridge would be so cold) and then pulled my parachute. It jerked me up in an instant and the falling was replaced with floating. I could hear the train in the distance, but other than that I was completely alone. After a short twelve second drop I landed in the icy river that was beneath the bridge. Wonderful. I was about thirty feet from the shore, so I held my bag above the water and swam with one arm. Once I pulled myself from the water I grabbed my phone out of my bag ang called Grant.  
G: hello?  
Z: Hey it's me. I kinda need a ride. ..  
G: Zach?!?! Where are you?  
Z: you're the spy, track my phone and figure it out.  
G: I hate you. You know that, right?  
Z: Yeah, yeah whatever.  
G: ok I got a helicopter coming your way.  
Z:Wow that was fast. I'm proud of you man.  
G: Shut up.  
The line went dead and I internally smirked. Getting on Grants nerves was always fun.  
About ten minutes later I heard the sound of a chopper coming my way. I walked out from under the trees as the pilot dropped a latter.  
"Abby?" I asked as I covered my shocked expression. "I thought you were supposed to be watching McHenry."  
"yeah, well Solomon got a call saying you needed a ride, and seeing that I was in the area, the job got asigned to me. "  
"That was nice of him. " I smirked  
"Yeah, he's a saint. " Abby said driley. "incase you haven't noticed, I don't like you Goode. "  
"Oh, I noticed. " I smirked again. If Abby was related to Cammie in any way it would bother her. It did.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face Goode, or I'll wipe it off myself."  
"Gee some of us aren't in a very good mood. "  
"some of us don't have time to be in a good mood. If you hadn't noticed I have a full time job of protecting teenage girls who like to sneek out of school."  
"let me guess, you practically killed Cammie back on the train?"  
"Close, but no, not completely."  
For the first time since I got on the helicopter Abby turned around and looked at me before saying "Be careful Goode, I don't think you know what you're getting into "  
"Trust me. I know. "  
" Do you?"  
Before I could reply, she had pushed the door open and I was climbing back down. The rope latter, and going back to my school.

**_Just because it's short doesn't mean you can't review.:) This was a mini update, how about some mini reviews?:)_**


End file.
